Gonna go far kid
by ArthurBonnefoy
Summary: song-fic. A drabble for each part of the song. Oh and it's T because I'm paranoid.
1. Gonna Go Far Kid

**A.N this song always made me think of Alex Rider so I decided to do a song-fic. Each bit of the song is a different storyline. Discaimer - I do not own Alex Rider or The Offsping.**

* * *

><p><em>Show me how to lie<br>you're getting better all the time  
>And turning all against the one<br>is an art that's hard to teach_

Alex lied once again to his unsuspecting housekeeper. Jack meant everything to him but he said the one word he knew broke her heart. 'I'm Fine'. Every time he broke his friend and family's heart he was turning against the monster that had started this. Blunt.

_Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>and as you step back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<em>

Alex ran towards the crowd and it suddenly got quiet. He could hear his pursuers and copied the crowd when they fell into a line. He whispered to a man standing next to him "Is that a gun?" he said gesturing to the leader of the crowd who was one of his pursuers. Everyone heard him and saw that he was telling the truth. All hell broke loose and the crowd turned into a mob.  
><em><br>Now dance, f***er, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>and no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>_

Alex giggled, leaning against the tall figure of Yassen. He had just broken the man out of MI6. He heard his phone go off and he answered it. Blunt. The head of MI6 readily believed the fabrication that Alex told him. Yassen spoke once the phone turned off. "He never knew that it was really only you"

_And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>nice work you did  
>you're gonna go far, kid<br>_

Jack was crying. Alex was gone again. Blunt had stolen him off to save the world once more. She was going to take him out otday to see a movie . But of course national security came above one boy's happiness and childhood.

_With a thousand lies  
>and a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>hit 'em right between the eyes<br>_

Alex was having a moral dilemma. He was trying to count how many times he had lied. Eventually Fox walked up to him, "Give it up Cub, it has got to be at least a thousand"

_When you walk away  
>nothing more to say<br>see the lightning in your eyes  
>see 'em running for their lives<br>_

The innocents ran out screaming, they had seen the predatory look in Alex's eyes and a few unlucky people had seen him mercilessly slaughter the assassins. Alex walked away from the bloodbath. Wolf came up to him. Alex shook his head, he had nothing to say.

_Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>so play it out I'm wide awake  
>it's a scene about me<em>

Alex lay in bed and contemplated what he had done; the people he had killed today had done nothing wrong. He was moving slowly out of the light, away from Tom and Jack, and drifting closer to becoming like Yassen or Blunt.

_There's something in your way  
>and now someone is gonna pay<br>and if you can't get what you want  
>well it's all because of me<br>_

Alex chuckled as he listened to the enraged screaming of the psychopath who he had locked in his own laboratory. "You Brat! You are getting in the way of scientific progress. You'll pay! Just you wait!" Alex laughed again "What upset because you cant get your way, cant use millions of innocent people as experiments. Well guess what. You cant do any of that all because of little old me"

_Now dance, f***er, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>and no one even knew  
>It was really only you<em>

Alex sat in his seat for the ballet he had to watch. He saw the man he was to kill today, he snorted. 'Dance Fu**er Dance' he thought as the man leapt onto the stage.

And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>nice work you did  
>you're gonna go far, kid<p>

Blunt stared at his young agent. "Well done Alex, nice work you did. You'll go far in this business" Alex's blank eyes stared back at him.

With a thousand lies  
>and a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>hit 'em right between the eyes<p>

Alex once again marvelled at Smither's genius. His disguise was perfect, even Mrs Jones had to look hard at him for a good few minutes before she worked out who he was.

_When you walk away  
>nothing more to say<br>see the lightning in your eyes  
>see 'em running for their lives<em>

Alex stared at Yassen; the man's cold, fearless eyes stared back at him. They suddenly lit up and, with a grin that sent most running for their lives, he hugged the teenage spy.

Now dance, f***er, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>and no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

Alex stared at the body; he was one of Yassen's targets. Alex hummed before turning away. The man had never had a chance.

So dance, f***er, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you

As Tom lay dying he knew that he had brought this upon himself by being Alex's friend but Alex meant so much to him that death was worth it. His last thought as he drifted off was 'I never had a chance'  
><em><br>with a thousand lies  
>and a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>

Alex stood and quirked an eyebrow and the thug before him. Before the man could say a word Alex hit him right between the eyes and watched as the man fell down with a satisfying thunk.

_When you walk away  
>nothing more to say<br>see the lightning in your eyes  
>see 'em running for their lives<br>_

Alex stared down at Jack's grave. He dropped a blood red rose and left before her family could talk to him. He had nothing more to say.

Lord of the flies  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>hit 'em right between the eyes

Alex sat in his English lesson for once wishing that there was a global catastrophe that only he could solve. Lord of the flies was truly the most boring book and Alex couldn't help but think of what he would do in the boys' position. He did much better then them in his head.

_When you walk away  
>nothing more to say<br>see the lightning in your eyes  
>see 'em running for their lives<em>

Alex was alone. His family, Jack, had walked away and Tom had run for his life once he realised how much danger being Alex's friend was.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I'm actually impressed with this. I did all of this at home in one day. now my friends will know why me actually FINISHING a fanfic is impressive.<strong>


	2. Somebody That I Used To Know

****A. bit of the song is a different storyline. Discaimer - I do not own Alex Rider or Gotye****

* * *

><p><em>Now and then I think of when we were together<em>  
><em>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<em>  
><em>Told myself that you were right for me<em>  
><em>But felt so lonely in your company<em>  
><em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<em>****

Alex felt a dull thud and an ache spread across his body as the bullet hit him. As he blacked out he flashed back to Yassen's death and cursed the day he listened to a notorious assassin.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
><em>Like resignation to the end, always the end<em>  
><em>So when we found that we could not make sense<em>  
><em>Well you said that we would still be friends<em>  
><em>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over<em>****

Alex groanedand swallowed yet another pain reliever, while he still could. They would run out soon as MI6 didn't want him addicted. Alex was resigned to the withdrawal symptoms and would be happy when they were over.****

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
><em>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<em>  
><em>And I don't even need your love<em>  
><em>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<em>

Alex frowned; Sabina had suddenly cut off from him. No texts, no messages and no emails. Also, when he saw her earlier that day she acted as if he was a stranger and it hit Alex that she didn't want to be in danger anymore because of him.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
><em>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<em>  
><em>I guess that I don't need that though<em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>**  
><strong>_Alex crawled out of the burning building and watched his possessions go up in flames. He tried to call MI6 but the call just rang. Alex ran to the bank (Not MI6) and asked for some money when he was told that there was no Alex Rider in their system. Damn it he didn't need this right now. He ran to MI6 but was escorted out of the building by guards saying that there was no one called Mr Blunt or Mrs Jones working at the bank. Alex looked up and saw Blunt looking out of the window and realised. He had been burned. He was nobody.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Sabina cried as she walked past Alex, she simply couldn't afford to be friends with Alex any longer. Her father had nearly been killed again.__

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know**  
><strong>_  
><em><em>Blunt looked out of his window and saw anger and understanding cloud his best agent's face. The government were investigating claims of MI6 using a child and he couldn't let them find out about it. He watched in sadness as the last Rider walked away.**  
><strong>  
><em>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<em>  
><em>Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna live that way<em>  
><em>Reading into every word you say<em>  
><em>You said that you could let it go<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<strong><strong>_

Alex growled as he was sent off to live at Brecon Beacons. Blunt had screwed him over yet again. Alex didn't want to be a spy and was contemplating on moving to America but now he didn't have a chance. He didn't want to live like this anymore. He didn't want to read into every word people said because he was paranoid that they were enemies. He growled again as he saw the Sarge tense up at the sight of him.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
><em>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<em>  
><em>And I don't even need your love<em>  
><em>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<em>

Alex stared as the phone cut off, MI6 kept acting like he wasn't one of theirs and Alex realised he was free. He didn't need them. Nevertheless, Alex still felt rough when he realised he was alone.****

_And you didn't have to stoop so low_  
><em>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<em>  
><em>I guess that I don't need that though<em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>****

Alex glanced at his phone. MI6.

"Who is it?" Alex looked up at his next employer.

"No one, just somebody that I used to know".****

_Somebody_  
><em>I used to know<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

_Somebody_  
><em>I used to know<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>**  
><strong>_As Alex slept he dreamt of the dead. Everyone he knew that had died. His mother, father and uncle, Sabina and her parents, Tom, Mrs Jones, Smithers, Yassen and even Mr Blunt. And as he slept he waited patiently to join them.

_I used to know_  
><em>That I used to know<em>  
><em>I used to know<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I have been obsessed with this song for a fair bit now.<em><br>_**


End file.
